


What's the Use.

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: A short story about the origin of Yellow Diamond's song.





	

     Yellow Diamond sauntered down the hall, her eyes cold and spiteful. Where was she… Blue Diamond was supposed to meet with her and White Diamond to discuss what to do with earth and many other of Pink Diamond’s colonies now that she was… gone.

     Yellow Diamond stifled a groan when she learned that Blue Diamond was here… Of all places… The Zoo. “M-my diamond!” Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl turned around to see that Holly Blue Agate had found them. “What are you doing here?” She asked. Yellow Diamond turned up her nose. “I should have the same question for you.” Holly Blue stiffened and bowed once again. “Blue Diamond, bless her clarity, has decided that she will keep this place operational, in memory of her clarity, Pink Diamond.”

     Yellow Diamond felt anger rise up inside of her, the whole point of the meeting today was to decide what to do with Pink Diamond’s kingdoms and colonies. “Direct me to her.” Yellow Diamond ordered. Holly Blue hesitated. “Now.” Yellow Diamond reinforced. 

     “O-of course, your clarity.” Holly Blue bowed again and walked at a fast pace towards the main room. “So what have you come to talk to Blue Diamond about?” asked Holly Blue. She immediately regretted it, realizing how private this meeting could be.

     “This meeting is not for you to know about.” Yellow Diamond snapped. “O-of course, my Diamond.” Holly Blue stuttered. She decided it was best if she was silent for the rest of the instructions.

     Yellow Diamond stopped when she arrived in front of a large set of doors. “Pearl.” She nodded her head towards the door. “Of course, my diamond.” Yellow Pearl ran towards the door, her small feet tapping quickly against the floor, and opened it.

     Inside, Yellow Diamond could see Blue Diamond, she was hunched over and speaking softly to Pink Diamond’s gems. “I am so sorry… I wish I did more for you.” 

     “Blue Diamond!” Yellow Diamond indignantly shouted. “You were supposed to be at the meeting. “Why…” Blue Diamond trailed off. “You know what she would’ve wanted…” 

     Yellow Diamond stared in shock. Blue Diamond had always been calm and efficient, getting her work done. Now she was just… gone. Yellow Diamond walked towards her and leaned down looking at Blue Diamond’s dark, watery eyes.

     Yellow Diamond was confused, whenever any of them were feeling down it was Pink Diamond who would comfort them. Yellow Diamond strained to remember what Pink Diamond would cheer up Blue.

     Yellow Diamond slowly remembered the words to one of Pink’s songs. One that she would often use to cheer up Blue. When Blue Diamond had lost one of her hardest battles, she had felt it was her fault, and often went to the tribute place for the soldiers lost.

     Pink Diamond would find her and calm her down by singing. Yellow Diamond got up slowly and opened her mouth.

 

_ Why would you want to be here? _

_ What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? _

_ And tell me, what's the use of feeling... Blue? _

_ Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue? _

     Yellow slowed. She could see that Blue Diamond was now paying more attention to her, and less to the gems.  _ Quick Yellow, think!  _ She would just improvise!

_ An army has a use; they can go and fight a war _

_ A sapphire has a use; she can tell you what it's for _

_ An agate terrifies; a lapis terraforms! _

_ Where's their Diamond when they need them, Blue? _

_ You've got to be a leader Blue! _

_ Yes, of course we still love her... _

_ And we're always thinking of her... _

_ But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me... _

_ What's the use of feeling? _

_ What's the use of feeling? _

_ What's the use of feeling, Blue? _

_ Oh, how can you stand to be here with it all? _

_ Drowning in all this regret... _

_ Wouldn't you rather forget her? _

_ Oh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all? _

_ Let's make a plan and attack! _

_ Start looking forward and stop looking back! _

_ Oh, yes, of course we still love her... _

_ And we're always thinking of her... _

_ Don't you know I miss her, too? _

_ But, tell me... _

_ What's the use of feeling... _

_ What's the use of feeling... _

_ What's the use of feeling… _

     Yellow Diamond trailed off. She could feel hot tears gather in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. No! She was supposed to be the strong one!

     “Yellow are you okay?” Blue Diamond’s voice softly cut through the silence that loomed over Yellow Diamond, on the verge of tears, she responded. “Yes, I am feeling quite well.” Yellow Diamond wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

     “Come on. Let’s go meet up with White Diamond.”


End file.
